Clive
|gender = Male |tv series = The Punisher *''Nakazat'' |actor = Daniel Firth |status = Alive}} Clive is the owner of the illegal photo studio in New York City, specialized in sexual photographs of underage girls for profit until an encounter with Amy Bendix and the Punisher had led to his studio being burned down to the ground, since Bendix had managed to convince the Punisher not to murder Clive. Biography Illegal Pictures Working with Uncle Teddy While working along with Uncle Teddy, Clive had established his own photo studio where they had specialized with making sexual photographs of underage girls with a subsequent sale. Due to his illegal work, Clive was concerned about his safety and cut down communications with the outside world and put a heavy metal door onto his studio so that he could reject any customers he did not trust, while also creating his systems for developing their pictures which did not involve the internet, so the New York City Police Department could not find them.The Punisher: 2.06: Nakazat Encountering the Punisher and Frank Castle]] Clive's studio was visited by Frank Castle and Amy Bendix, however, Clive looked out at Castle and Bendix from his viewing window and refused to let them in seeing Castle and deciding that he could not be trusted, as Clive immediately closed the viewing window, simply saying no to allowing them to come inside. However, Castle knocked on the door again and before Clive could refuse to let him in again, Castle informed him that they had been sent there by Uncle Teddy, which immediately made Clive reconsider the situation as he looked Bendix up and down and observed the outfit she was wearing. ]] Having looked Bendix up and down as he improved of her clothing, Clive believed that she had come there for one of his pornographic shoots, and had then asked Castle to show him the money before he would grant them access into his Photo Studio. Castle did what he asked and Clive decided to let them in, showing them all around the Studio while Bendix commented on the size of the door, noting that it would take an entire army to kick it down. Once in the studio, Clive had informed his new clients that he would take their money up front for service of his studio and developing the pictures he would take. ]] However, while Clive was offering Castle the use of those other fetish outfits that he had avalaible and had promised that the images could not be traced back by the New York City Police Department, he was suddenly punched by Castle, knocking him to the floor. As Clive tried to recover from the sudden attack, Castle then ordered Bendix to use Clive's equipment to develop the pictures they needed, while Castle kicked Clive in the side. Bendix then left while Castle stayed to look after Clive. Sitting near the couch, Clive had then attempted to reach his shotgun and use it, only to be disarmed and beaten by Castle. for mercy]] Having been disarmed, Clive had both of his arms broken by Castle who beat him with his own shotgun, before standing over Clive and pointing the shotgun at his chest, commenting on how Clive liked to take pictures of little girls, while Clive wept as he begged for mercy. They were then rejoined by Bendix, who had finished developing her pictures, as Clive begged Bendix to stop Castle from shooting him. As Clive cried out, he insisted that he had never really done anything wrong, while Bendix had asked Castle if he was actually planning to execute Clive, to which Castle simply ordered her to wait outside. ]] With Clive unable to move due to terror, Bendix went over to Castle as she noted that although Clive was clearly a total creep, executing him like this had seemed to be too boarder line, even for Castle. Due to Bendix's influence, Castle finally lowered the shotgun from Clive's chest, noting that it was his lucky day, before he and Bendix walked away. However, before Castle and Bendix left the studio, they then decided to burn it to the ground in order to destroy Clive's business of creating child pornography, as Clive then barely made it out of the burning photo studio, coughing as he escaped all of the smoke. Equipment Weapons *'Shotgun': Clive attempted to use a shotgun to fight against the Punisher. However, the Punisher had easily overpowered him, taking his shotgun and proceeded to beat Clive with his own weapon. Facilities *'Clive's Photo Studio': Working with illegal child pornography, Clive based from his secure studio in New York City. However, after his confrontation with the Punisher, the studio was burned down. Relationships Allies *Uncle Teddy Enemies *Frank Castle/Punisher - Attempted Killer *Amy Bendix Gallery CliveBringsPunisherABendixIntoStudio.png PunisherKnockingDownClive.png CliveBleedingOnTheFloor.png The Punisher S2 Trailer 36.png PunisherPreparesToShootClive.png References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Criminals